


Pickup Man

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [66]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Accidental Lemon, Greg is horny at the rodeo, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Nick takes Greg to the rodeo, and Greg takes him out of it.
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257824
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Pickup Man

**Author's Note:**

> this was written by someone who has never been to a rodeo before lol (thanks to the anon on tumblr who sent me an ask about it!)

Greg knew Nick was into sports, of course. He had gone to baseball games with the man, played a few rounds of the latest NFL game, Nick even indulged on his own preference of sports–hockey. 

And yet, Greg thought that of all the sporting events he wouldn’t necessarily go to, he was almost certain that Nick was not an eager fan of the rodeo. 

Shocking, one would think, that Nick Stokes, a home-grown Texas boy wouldn’t like the rodeo, but while the man swore by all the Southern comforts under the Lone Star state, he also seemed to have that…rebellious air about him, refuting his love for country music–though secretly, Greg knew he owned countless records–Nick was a traditional man, but Greg never quite pegged him as a “traditional Texas man.”

“You kiddin’ me? Rodeos were the best part of growing up! Cisco let me have my first beer at one. And beyond that, just…just look at that!” Nick exclaimed, gesturing at the arena. “This is an art form, pure and simple. Forget NASCAR, this…this is all about the _speed.”_

Nick nudged Greg with an elbow, incidentally sloshing some beer out of his cup and Greg forced a smile. He was of course, happy to see Nick happy, but he couldn’t quite shake off the events of the case they just worked that inspired this trip to the rodeo in the first place.

Namely, the electroejaculator that they found in a toolbox, that Nick even pointed out himself, was “not used in professional bull riding.” A tool used to appease bovine back troubles, but its phallic appearance had given Greg an idea for another use of such a tool.

“Ooooh! That poor hazer ain’t doin’ so hot,” Nick hissed as he kept his eyes on the cowboy who was failing at keeping the steer riding straight. 

Hazer. Hazing. Greg’s eyes were on Nick’s lips, which seemed redder and wetter than ever before.

Nick kept rambling on for a few minutes, until he caught Greg staring at him with his mouth agape.

“This is boring you, ain’t it?” He sighed. “I-I’m sorry, G, I just figured that after all tha’ stuff that happened on this case, we’d maybe be able ta wind down, relax, a-and I don’t know, I shoulda known, this stuff ain’t for everyone.”

Greg shifted as Nick threw his arm around him, his hand coming in contact with Nick, who had taken the gesture to mean that he should back off, but Greg just tugged at his shirt.

“You…alright, Greg?” 

Greg’s hand slid underneath the back of Nick’s shirt, his fingers sliding down the back of his jeans, he pictured Nick at home, face down on the bed, and something that wasn’t quite his fingers sliding into a–

“Hole! Holy, uhm, man would-would you look at the time, man?” Greg, flustered, shot a quick glance at the overhead scoreboard display that showed the time. 

“Uh…m-maybe we should…beat the traffic, head–” Nick stammered, but Greg’s fingers found their way behind Nick’s briefs, too.

Nick concealed his squeal with a belch.

“–home.” 

Greg slowly nodded as Nick’s eyes widened, a dabble of drool mingled with the remainder of his beer that he spilled into his mouth. 

“You know, I always wanted to be a big shot rodeo star, but I think I can settle for this,” Nick cleared his throat as he adjusted his pants on their way out of the stadium.

“You can take the rodeo outta Texas but you can’t take Texas outta the rodeo,” Greg nearly had to jog to keep up with Nick, but his playful comment gave him the upper hand as he twisted around to walk backwards, relishing the look on Nick’s face, imagining all of the things he wanted to do to him when they got home.

“You gotta point there, Greggo,” Nick blushed with a ear-to-ear smile.

“But hey, rodeo star or not,” Greg put up a hand to Nick’s chest to stop them as they got close to the car, he just wanted to take Nick there and now, couldn’t even wait to get home. He grabbed the lapels of Nick’s jacket and reeled him in, “I’ll always be your pickup man.”


End file.
